Adrien and Marinette
by Conspiraty
Summary: Based on a scene from a Pixar movie, Adrien and Marinette grow up living together happily. Watch as the two go through struggles and life from the beginning to the end. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, the image, or the Pixar movie Up.


_Penguin: Hello everyone. Here is the one shot that I told you about. And before I go to the reviews, this is a scene from a Pixar movie, and it has no dialogue in this scene. There's your hint._

 _~Responses to Kwami Chat~_

 _Dan: I still have yet to see Deadpool... :x_

 _Missdragongirl: Thank you!_

 _Pinksakura271: Yup. Thank you, and no need to wait any longer. Once I get a chapter with each kwami, I'll rotate, so once it gets back to Plagg, I'll PM you the topic. Edward Scissorhands is amazing. I've only seen their TV show, I've seen some of White Chicks but not all of it. I love Beauty and the Beast, it's my favorite movie from Disney. Eh, I'm not the biggest Descendants fan. Thank you!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Ik :x I like both too. Thank you!_

* * *

The camera flashed as Marinette and Adrien smiled. Adrien wore and black tux with a white shirt and a black tie and Marinette wore a white dress with straps and tiers going down. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a veil with little makeup.

Adrien turned towards her with open arms and Marinette jumped up and down and opened her arms, jumping into his embrace and kissing him. The two heard cheers as they held hands and looked at the crowd. Marinette looked over at the bride's side as they cheered with joy. She even heard someone blow off some fireworks.

Adrien looked over at the groom's side and he waved to them. 11 people clapped, not as joyful as Marinette's side, but still supportive.

* * *

Later on, Adrien is carrying Marinette bridal style to their new home. It wasn't as nice as new homes are supposed to be, but it was enough for them. Inside the house, Marinette was sawing a piece of wood, with her foot on the rest of it to easily help her cut. She was still wearing her wedding dress and veil, but Marinette didn't mind. She wanted to get to work on the new house.

Adrien was still wearing his tux, and he was standing on a stepstool, a hammer in his hand and fixing up the doorway.

* * *

A couple of months later, Marinette and Adrien are pushing two chairs in front of the window. Marinette's chair was small and red with little black polka dots on it, while Adrien's chair was tall and black, with a green cat paw pattern. Marinette was wearing jean capris with black flats and a light green shirt with a pink bandana tied around her hair.

Adrien was wearing a blue collared shirt with khakis and a black belt and black dress shoes. The two stood back and looked and their work, Marinette's hands on her hips. The two looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Outside, Marinette painted the words, "Marinette and Adrien" on the white mailbox. Adrien gazed at her and then raised his hands, not realizing that they had purple paint on them, and looked at his hands surprisingly, leaving a purple handprint on the mailbox.

Marinette looked at the mailbox happily, and then smirked at him and threw the paintbrush away. She pressed her hand on the mailbox, underneath Adrien's. She moved her hand and saw the handprint. She looked up at Adrien and nodded at him. Adrien looked at her and smiled.

* * *

The two looked at the picture they drew when they were kids, and then brought the paper down to look at the house. The house had a white picket fence around it, and it was painted yellow, brown, blue, green, and orange. Next to the house was a big green tree above the roof.

Marinette ran up the hill in a yellow dress, holding a picnic basket and setting it down on the grass. She was underneath a large tree, with her hands on her hips. Adrien was trying to climb up the hill, in exhaustion.

The two laid on top of the pink and yellow blanket, holding hands as Marinette pointed to the sky. Adrien was wearing black pants and a yellow shirt with a yellow jacket. Marinette saw a cloud turtle in the sky. She gestured the clouds with her hands with a smile on her face and Adrien looked at her in the corner of his eye and smiled.

* * *

At the zoo, Adrien was at his balloon cart, wearing black suspenders with a white striped shirt and a red tie. He turned and saw Marinette come outside, wearing black rain boots with white hosiery, green shorts, a green shirt with a brown belt, a hat, and a red scarf tied around her neck. She had a parrot on her right arm and gestured to her outfit, and Adrien smiled at her.

Adrien petted the parrot and gestured to his balloon cart, which is flying up from the ground slowly. He looked at the cart, and then looked at his wife, and then realized that the cart was lifting away and he grabbed it, bringing it to the ground. Marinette chuckled, and Adrien smiled at her.

* * *

At home, the two were reading books, looking down at them. Marinette was wearing a red headband with a flower printed shirt, purple pants, and black flats. Adrien was wearing black shoes, grey khakis, a blue long sleeved shirt, and a yellow vest.

Adrien put his arm out on the arm of the chair, and Marinette put her arm out, Adrien holding her hand. The two smiled as they kept reading.

* * *

Back at the hill, Marinette and Adrien were lying on the blanket, Marinette wearing a pink dress and Adrien wearing khakis with a blue sweater, a white undershirt, and a black jacket. Marinette pointed to the clouds, and this time, it was an elephant with wings. The two smiled and Adrien pointed to a cloud, Marinette looking at his direction.

This cloud was a little baby. Marinette nodded and expressed her excitement with her hands, as the two looked back at the clouds.

All of the clouds were little babies. Adrien gasped and smiled, looking at Marinette as she smiled.

* * *

Back at home, Marinette was standing on a ladder, wearing black flats with jeans that were rolled up, a white shirt, and her bandana. She was painting a stork with a white bag in its mouth on the wall. The wall already had a sun, clouds, and a blue sky. Adrien was hanging up a ladybug on the mobile and he stepped back to look at it. Marinette smiled as she looked at him.

* * *

At the hospital, Marinette was on a chair, crying and Adrien was behind her, comforting her. The doctor had painfully told her that she wasn't able to have children.

* * *

At home, Adrien looked out the window sadly. Marinette was sitting outside near the tree, her hair down. Marinette had her eyes closed and a blank look on her face as Adrien came outside. He crouched down to her and put his hand on her knee, Marinette opening her eyes and looking down at him. Adrien smiled and handed her the adventure book she had made. He looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled faintly at him.

* * *

Inside, Marinette painted their house on top of a cliff with a waterfall on the wall. Adrien placed a decoration on top of their fireplace, and the two smiled at each other. Adrien placed a jar with a drawing of the house on the cliff taped onto it. He placed a coin in the jar and Marinette crossed her heart as she looked at him, a hand on her hip. Adrien held his hand up and nodded, crossing his heart.

* * *

As the days passed by, Marinette placed a coin into the jar as she passed by it. Adrien placed a coin in it as it was starting to be about a quarter full. As the jar was halfway, Marinette placed another coin into the jar.

* * *

Adrien drove the red car as the two took a drive. Marinette laughed and the tire popped on the car. At home, the two looked at the jar that was half full and then Adrien pulled out a hammer, breaking the jar open. He replaced the flat tire and put on the new one, patting it as he checked it to see if it was on.

* * *

At the hospital, Adrien had his leg levitated as it was covered in a cast. Marinette smiled knowingly at him and at home, Adrien broke the jar once again with a hammer.

* * *

Later on, a terrible storm was happening and a tree fell onto the roof of Marinette and Adrien's home. The jar was half full as Adrien broke the jar with a hammer...again.

* * *

The next day, Marinette and Adrien were getting ready for work, except Adrien was having trouble tying his tie. Marinette helped him tie the tie as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment. She smiled at him and he smiled at her as he opened the door for her and she walked out.

* * *

The next day, she stopped him and fixed his tie. She smiled and he smiled, opening the door for her. After the next couple of years, the ties switched everyday as Marinette fixed it for him.

* * *

She fixed his black bow tie and Adrien smiled at her. She smiled at him and they both looked at the mirror. Marinette kissed his cheek lovingly and he laughed. Both of them had grown old and they still wore the same work outfits, but instead had grey hair.

* * *

At the zoo, Adrien gave a kid a blue balloon as the cart tried to get away. The kid smiled as Adrien leaned his arm on the cart, bringing it down to the ground. Marinette watched the two as she took a picture.

* * *

At home, the two danced in the living room as the candles were lit and the jar was sitting in the corner on the cabinet, empty.

* * *

The two cleaned the windows, Adrien cleaning the inside, and Marinette cleaning the outside. The two moved their rags and saw each other, Marinette smiling.

* * *

Marinette was sweeping up the living room as Adrien was cleaning the cabinet. He saw a picture and grabbing it, smiling. It was a picture of Marinette as a kid, in her aviator outfit. He glanced up and saw the painted wall of the house. He smiled and then turned to look at Marinette sweeping. He frowned, and then smiled as he got an idea.

* * *

Adrien was at the travel agency, as the clerk handed him two tickets. He nodded as he took it.

* * *

Later that day, Adrien was carrying a bottle of wine, a baguette, some apples and the tickets in a picnic basket. He tucked the tickets in so Marinette wouldn't see them. He climbed the top of the hill, underneath the brown tree. Marinette tried to climb up the roof, but fell on her knees.

Adrien ran over to her, his hat flying off as he rushed to his wife.

* * *

At the hospital, Marinette was lying on the bed, reading a book in her hospital gown. As she read, a little scroll tied to a balloon tapped her book and she looked up, confused. Adrien was at the door, his shoulders drooping in sadness. He walked over to Marinette and she pushed the book towards him, "Mon Livre De Adventure". He looked into her eyes and she touched his cheek, and then touched his bow tie. He took her hand and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

Adrien sat at the funeral alone, holding a blue balloon.

* * *

He went back home, holding in the balloon as he went inside.

* * *

 _Penguin: This took about an hour to write, and I got tired, so if you're a die-hard Up fan, and I missed something, please let me know. The reason why there's so many lines is because in the clip I used, the scenes changed so many times, and I didn't want anyone to get confused, so each line is a different scene. Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed._


End file.
